Look How Far We've Gone
by 1m4g1n3 dr4g0ns
Summary: Their bond could carry emotions through it. And at that moment, Raven felt pure guilt, anger, and mistrust emanating from her leader. She couldn't necessarily blame him. But she had 30 days to do something that would seal her fate eternally, and protect everyone else from Hell itself. Even if she was making 'friends' with a few foes along the way.


**blergh. fanfiction ideas that spring like daisies in math class.**

**super.**

**_if it's italicized, it's mind-reading/talking. OR its emphasis. Usually it's obvious? idk if there's any confusion pm me and i can go back and fix it_**

**(p.s. if starfire sounds dumb it's because i was laughing my ass off while imagining her saying what she did.)**

**btw I don't own Teen Titans and this IS NOT RAVEN/SLADE so just saying 'cuz there was some confusion with ma editor. (The one who isn't really an editor; she's snarky and dislikes ma unique style lol kthxbai)**

"Where are you going, Raven?" Starfire followed the empath down the solemn corridors of the tower, floating behind the dark girl as she bombarded her with questions. Starfire had woken for a stroll at night, and noticed her friend missing from her room. After Starfire found Raven in the halls, she would not let her out of her sight. Starfire noticed that Raven looked like she was packing for a trip, but Starfire knew no one left past midnight to go on a trip.

"It is quite late, Raven. Are you going to watch the moon?

"Why do you carry a sac upon your back?

"are you going to tr-"

"I'm going. Alone. Go back to sleep." Raven's response was choppy but it answered all of Starfire's initial questions. Well, all except one.

"Does Robin know of your departure?" Starfire's voice got quieter, as she peered at Raven.

Raven turned to face Starfire, the alien girl could see nothing of the internal war raging, as there were no emotions splayed on Raven's face. She sighed, pulling her dark hood over her head.

Raven would have liked Starfire to not ask her that. Now she had to deal with the fuckload of guilt that barged its way into the air and rested on her shoulders. She hated keeping things from her friends, but ignorance was bliss, especially in her case.

"No. Let's keep it that way." She walked towards the wall, a black portal appearing and swallowing Raven whole.

When Raven arrived, she pulled her hood down and set her bag down on the concrete. The warehouse was abandoned, as it was supposed to be, the corners riddled with spider webs and dust growing on all the walls. She absorbed her surroundings a little, before sitting down and pulling her legs together. She rose her hands, and began to meditate.

**"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos."**

**"Azarath**

Raven's breathing slowed dramatically, her posture perfect but relaxed. She cleared her head and let nothing through the barrier, just the thought of nothingness.

**Metrion**

What she was doing was the right thing to do, right? She had convinced herself that this was the only way. And no way in hell would anyone on the team, especially Robin, let her go if they knew even an ounce of her plan.

**Zynthos"**

"My, my. The party started without me?" Upon hearing the cold, edge-cutting familiar voice, Raven's eyes flashed open and her powers crawled out from underneath her cape, willowing and writhing in black talons at the intruder.

"You're late." She growled, standing up and dusting her hands on her cloak as a reflex. The figure in front of her relaxed their posture slightly as the growling talons disappeared from behind her.

"No, my dear, you're early." Slade looked at her with his one visible eye, as if examining her insides, her brain, and her soul. She felt an unpleasant feeling creep down her spine but she held it in, fear melted by the flames of revenge and alliances.

"Whatever. Let's start this." She turned and began walking towards the open end of the warehouse, muttering a spell and sealing it closed. The only light in the premises was that provided by the full moon, shining in chill rays through the windows that panned in an octagon near the peak of the building.

"I need to confirm something before we start anything." She spoke loudly, nearly startling herself at the demeanor of her voice. It came out a lot stronger than usual. Her thoughts flickered to a certain leader with a loud voice, but she dismissed the thought.

"You will not hurt the team while we do this. Keep your big crimes out of the way. They don't need any more stress, knowing them they'll get suspicious almost instantly." She turned to face where he formerly stood.

"They'll be even more suspicious if I don't do anything, dear." There was a hint of amusement in his tone.

"You know what I meant, Slade." She almost spat his name, the same way her teammates would; with a hatred but laced with confusion and the benefit of the doubt. He could kill her, right then and there on the spot and the Titans would be left with only 4 teammates. She was fully aware that even if her power was enhanced at night, and she had a list of deadly

But she knew he wouldn't.

He had something to attain.

Something beyond her at the moment.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Petty crimes, to keep them distracted. Is that okay?" He said, reasoning with her. The gears in her head churned the information, before she nodded jerkily.

"Don't forget Slade; this changes nothing. After this, I'll-"

"I would expect nothing less, Raven. Nothing less."

"Glad we can see each other eye to eye, Slade. For once, we're fighting the same criminal." She said nonchalantly.

"For once, we're after the same man, my dear. You can't fight fire with fire." The smug in his voice hadn't left yet. It was bugging her, nagging her in a way that kept drawing her attention to the Tower that stood on a lone island. She was, in a way, putting the lives of her friends in grave danger at her actions, but she knew the possibility of everything going wrong was lessening with every passing second.

"So what's _your_ plan of action?"

"I do not have a plan of action." There was a pause, where Raven's blood boiled. "_We _do."

She sighed; breathing through her nose as she internally calmed herself. _Inhale, Exhale..._

"Okay. During this month, every passing day, demons get weaker. They lose some power, some strength, until the new moon, they're completely powerless for 12 hours."

"You wish to overthrow your father during this time?"

"No. You're going to get what you want from him. I'm locking the gates of Azarath."

"Permanently, I presume?" She nodded. Slade thought her plan over in his head, before nodding.

"You lose power during this month as well, no?" Raven brushed past him to grab her bag, barely noticing his question.

"... Yes and no. Yes because I'm from Azarath, and the rule applies to all whose magic has origin there. No, because I'm only half-demon, and it will not affect me as drastically." She explained. It was truly confusing, even to her, but Raven was the only half-demon who came from Azarath.

"I see. So, when will we depart, Raven?" The venom in Slade's voice flooded the barren warehouse with tension and rivalry, all previous feelings of solemnness vanished from the area. Raven turned to leave, before calling out over her shoulder.

"Tomorrow. Eight." She created a portal, and let the black abyss swallow her whole.

When Raven arrived in her room, she studied it thoroughly. The bed, her mirror and bookcase, and the window with heavy drapes. She sighed and unclipped her cloak, letting it collapse on a hanger. She realized in an instant she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" She seethed, trying to sound calm even though her _leader, _was _here_, in her room. She ran a list of reasons through her head as to why he was awake and in her room, waiting for her to return. How long had he been in there? When did he notice her absence?

"Wondering where my teammate could have vanished to at_ two in the morning_. You?" Robin's voice was acidic and sliced through Raven. She vaguely remembered him saying once that he woke up at night frequently, to train, read, or think. She also remembered her conversation with Starfire, and the Tamerainian girl's worry that was evident in her emotions and words.

"I had some business to attend to." She said, not faltering for a moment. She stared at the white in his mask, as if trying to see anything beyond it.

_Raven._ His voice appeared in her head, sounding angry but collected at the same time. Typical Robin behavior. Act completely fine, but be rampaging inside. But she knew better.

_It has nothing to do with you, Blunder Boy._ She responded, adding his nickname at the end.

_It does have something to do with me. You're leaving in the middle of the night, and not telling anyone? _He sounded annoyed. Really annoyed. Even through their bond, she could feel his anger flowing out of his voice and attacking her in waves.

_It's nothing._

"It is something." The filmy cover to his voice was gone, causing Raven to snap back a little bit.

"I said, it's nothing." Her anger flared. What did it matter to him? She was doing her own personal stuff. Plus, he left all the time to go prance around town, chasing people and whatever he did. He'd run after any trail he could find.

_I don't prance, Raven. When I do go, I tell everyone._ Raven almost forgot the fact that he could almost hear her thoughts.

_I'm not having this conversation with you. _She had given up on whether she had said that last part out loud or not, and she sounded whispery, not final.

"Raven."

_I said drop it, Robin. _She could feel the adrenaline coursing in her body, stirring her emotions.

"So you expect me to_ just be okay_ with you leaving?" His tone was arrogant and slightly ridiculed, as he glared at her. She felt her self-control give way to a feeling of anger, betrayal, and a twang of something else.

**"Yes!**" She stood up, yelling. The glass in her room shattered and her bedpost snapped. She didn't care.

_I__** DO**__ expect you to leave me alone about all of this, Robin. I DO expect you to let me leave this godforsaken tower for one night to attend to some business! You don't even trust me! I leave for an hour and suddenly, I'm the bad guy! _"What happened to trusting your teammates! You're the leader, for hell's sake!" _I'm not going to let anyone know if I want to go somehwere! _"I'm not three, Robin. I know what I'm doing!"

She was shaking, her fist clenched at her side as her emotions wreaked havoc on her room. The tendrils of black seeped out again, shredding anything nearby them and sucking anything that was not close enough to destruct. Her mirror cracked obnoxiously and shattered near the foot of her dresser, which creaked and moaned.

It took Raven all of five seconds to completely regain her composure, mentally running spells in her head to clear the mess that was once her room.

Robin looked a little shocked at her outbursts, her thoughts running through his head and her voice plaguing his mind. He turned on his heel, looking over his shoulder once more before taking a step and disappearing from her door frame.

Raven stared at the door for a long time, before letting her body collapse onto the bed.

"Damnit," she muttered, her body fatigued but her mind running at a mile a minute. She couldn't wrap her finger around the feeling that swarmed her after seeing Robin's glance before he left. He looked... Betrayed. And even though Raven knew she was doing good, the empath couldn't help but feel the unfamiliar sense of guilt lingering again.

**well what do you think? hren .**

**my sister thought Slade and Raven were going to make out at the beginning. eww.**

**well, i've got the plot all figured out.**

**(ps: the 'film**

**y thing' from when Robin and Raven were talking is this headcanon that I have about mind reading/talking. Like, the voice is a bit softer around the edges, and sounds like a filter is over it. The thing about it being gone is that he spoke, and didn't 'speak to her mind' and all that jazz. Idk, they mind talk even if they're like 4 feet away from each other )**

**please leave a review with suggestions, questions, criticism or comments! And I don't own Teen Titans, btw :)**


End file.
